Differences Aside, Humans Alike
by WishfulLove
Summary: DMHG story. Don't know what's gonna happen, it's as i go along. Please R&R! This is for Teens and OVER. I'll be making one that's just sweet plain love too. So yeah, This is my first fic so it might not be that good
1. Noticing

**Differences Aside, Humans Alike**

Chapter One

Noticing

Hermione walked back and forth in the common room, trying to think up a way to write her potion essay.

"Potions..potions…**POTIONS…**" she emphasized the last word. Aughs! How she hates Professer SNAPE. Harry, Ron, and her all hated potions cause of SNAPE. AUGHS! And that Malfoy is a suck up to Snape. AUGHS! It just pisses me off. But, of course, a snake like him…all Malfoys do that…

"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ron was yelling by now. Hermione jumped back in surprised, as if a book just hit her flat on the face.

"Huh? What! Can't you see that I'm busy?" snapped Hermione

"You are eh…I see you pacing back and forth and not a word on your essay." He pointed to the direction on her essay, which held nothing but her name. "Are you okay Hermione? Ron asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes yes! I'm AM! Now, but off Ron!" shot Hermione. Ron looked taken aback and hurt spread in his face. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron, it's just…well, I'll tell you and Harry later"

"Oh...ok." Ron said, backing off in case Hermione wanted to snap at him again. When he left. Hermione sat down on the couch. Truth be told. She was trying to get her mind off of Harry. Over the years. She had grown to love him. "Those glasses…his cute face when he gets mad…his laughter is like bells" Hermione whispered, then cried "Oh no! I still have Snape's essay to do!" Hermione groaned. Arghs, I feel sleepy…I'll do this tommorow…

Meanwhile, Harry had just got up to check on how Hermione was doing but stopped immediately when he heard his name. He gaped at the part where Hermione whispered her love for him. He has very good hearing and heard what she whispered. "Well, she's not THAT bad…" Harry grinned "but I'm not sure, and I don't play with people's hearts" Then frowned, seriously, is something really wrong with her? She never procrastinated on her homework before…Harry shrugged it off. Girl stuff, he thought.

"Hermione, why didn't you finish your essay last night?" Harry asked Hermione when she was at breakfast the next day.

"Didn't you notice? It was 1 o'clock at morning!" Hermione exclaimed "Besides…how did you know…" Hermione raised an eyebrow

"I, er…well, I went to the bathroom and you were speaking so loud and I heard you" Harry finished.

"But isn't the boys bathroom the other way of where I was sitting?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Oh great. Harry thought. He racked his brain for a excuse. Finding none. He gave up.

"Alright alright! I woke up to check on how you were doing" Harry grumbled.

"Much better Harry" Hermione smiled, glad that Harry cared for her. But then, she frowned. Uh oh…please, please, please…don't tell me he heard what I said earlier. Please, please, please…She thought, but she couldn't tell because Harry was acting normal as usual, being arrogant to that snake, Malfoy. Malfoy…she thought. I forgot…her eyes narrowed. He called me a mudblood…mudblood eh…at least I know how to use the television purebutt! She snapped. Victory occurs. She grinned knowing her combat in case Malfoy called her a mudblood again. She did this frequently so she always won the argument whenever MALFOY was around. As if on cue, he eventually rolled around the corner entering the great hall. Girls cooed, one even screamed 'The hottie's here!' and literally fainted. Hermione gaped, what was so good about him? Sure…he's hot and all…oh my gosh…he looks even cuter when he smirks…but nonetheless, his attitude is really stupid. Malfoy entered the hall with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him. He looks sooo gangster, thought Hermione.

Malfoy grimaced as Pansy threw herself onto Malfoy's chest, by the looks in Hermione's view, Pansy was desperately feeling his chest. She cringed in disgust, but Malfoy looked like he wanted to throw up.

I entered the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind. 'The hottie's here!' one girl screamed. He grinned, he always has girls flinging themselves at him, giving him a chance to each feel their breast bouncing at his chest. Just then, Pansy flung herself onto me. I grimaced, faggot, get off of me, I thought, great, now she's feeling my chest, and…touching my balls? AUGHS! I wanted to throw UP!

"Hermione? HERMIONE!"

"What Ron!" Hermione said, getting irrated.

"Why are you staring at that flake, Malfoy?"

"What? Who said I was staring at him?"

"Um, I saw you-"

"With a dreamy look in your eyes" Harry snapped at Hermione. She flinched. 'Shit, they noticed' She looked deep into Harry's eyes, he look so cute…

"I-I don't like him, Harry…I like someone else…" Hermione replied quietly.

Harry noticed this, and remembered last night, what she said 'oh yeah…' Harry blushed at that thought, Hermione? Like him? That was weird…but was glad that Hermione was at least, one of his best friends.

"Oh…who?" Harry couldn't help it, he wanted her to admit it so it wasn't his imagination.

"Yeah, who Herm Herm?" Ron was anxious and sad to know, they've broken up 3 months ago, and he still hadn't gotten over it, he was glad it wasn't Malfoy she liked, but he curiously wondered who…

"Ron! Don't call me Herm Herm!" she pouted

"Hermione! Don't change the subject!" Harry exclaimed

"Time will tell…" Hermione said, taking a quick glance at Harry and left the Great Hall.

(A/N) do you guys like it? If you don't…there's no point in going on with this story…I know…it's boring right now, but it'll get better, I promise, now if you guys completely don't have faith in me…then…I'll just stop…so review me…kk? Thanks.


	2. Truth

**Disclaimer**: For god's sakes, I wouldn't be writing in fanfiction if I owned HP would I? God, think for once!

**Differences Aside, Humans Alike**

Chapter Two

Truth

Hermione ran out into the hall, 'Phew…he almost caught me' she looked around the hall to make sure no one was listening. "Cause I still love him, and if anybody knows…I bet he/she tell Harry and it would be awkward…" she said under her breath. Just then, Malfoy appeared. Hermione groaned

"What do you want Malfoy" she snapped

"Oh…nothing…just to ask you…did you make out with Harry Potty yet? Since you SOO love him" Malfoy sneered

"What? Where in the world did you hear THAT?" Hermione said, trying to make her voice seem calm.

"Extendable Ears, from Fred and Georges joke shop" Malfoy said, as if he was a genius. "Unbelievable that their joke shop actually has something of use"

"Malfoy, if you tell Harry, or ANYBODY ELSE! I will make your life. Living. Hell." Hermione said angrily.

"Ohhh, I'm SOO scared" Malfoy said sarcastically "Like I'm gonna listen to a mudblood like you"

"Oh yeah? At least I know how to use a television you purebutt! You know nothing of the genius of muggle world, just plain witchcraft, whereabouts, I know about BOTH." Hermione sneered

"Granger, you will regret saying that" Malfoy stormed away angrily. Hermione smiled, she won. Once again! A few minutes later, her eyes turned wide. 'Oh no! How about Harry? What will he say when he finds out?"

--------

"Yeah, Hermione LOVES you" Malfoy sneered as he told Harry

"What? And why would I believe a snake like you?" Harry spat back, even though he knew it was true. He was NOT gonna make Hermione look like a fool in front of Malfoy.

"What, don't believe me? Ask her yourself, not that she would admit it" He sneered once again "I heard her say it in the hall way"

"Well, too bad, I don't believe your lies, if Hermione has something to tell me, she would already, I'm one of her best friends, and you aren't, so back off Malfoy and leave. Her. Alone." Harry said angrily

"Suit yourself" He said as he was leaving "Hermione's boyfriend" He turned around when he was around the corner so Harry couldn't outrun him

"Stupid arrogant piece of shiii-oh, hi Professor McGonagall!" Harry voice was high pitched, because Professor McGonagall surprised him.

"Hello Harry" said Professor McGonagall in a stern voice "I do hope that whatever you were gonna say wouldn't be a cuss word?" she said lowering her glasses

"Uh, yeah! I was about to say 'That's a nice piece of shimmering glass!" Harry beamed, in which he hoped it looked that way to Professor McGonagall

"Good Harry, good, now, get along, and do your homework, you would want to be ready for the ball this Friday dear"

"There's a ball?" Harry asked quickly before she left

"Yes yes, don't tell anyone else, except Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger, we were supposed to inform students that on Wednesday, so they won't get off task" Professor McGonagall said quickly "Now, run along, Harry" As Harry neared the common room, he said the password 'cream chocolate' (A/N ok ok, I made that up, lol, lame, but I didn't want to go research the password for Gryffindors common room) the portrait swung open and he stepped inside quietly, he saw Hermione doing her homework quietly, determined not to look at him, and he knew why.

"Hermione…" Harry started

"Yes…?" Hermione replied quietly

"I know how you feel about me…" Harry said "Malfoy told me…and I knew because I heard you the other night…"

"Dammit, I'm not saying stuff out loud anymore" Hermione mumbled to herself

"And…I just want you to know…I'll still be your friend, Hermione…" Harry continued

"Oh…okay…" Hermione said

"And" Harry took a deep breath "I want you to go to the ball with me this Friday" Hermione's eyes went wide

"As friends? Or as...um…the other thing…" Hermione said quietly, trying not to get her hopes up

"As…" Harry grinned "the other thing"

"YES YES! I'D LOVE TOO!" Hermione screamed and jumped to hug Harry

"Jeez woman, you're acting like I just proposed to you" Harry laughed

"Oh…heh heh, sorry…" Hermione blushed furiously, then after a minute or so, she asked "There's a dance also? I didn't know"

"Oh yeah, none of the students are supposed to know, Professor McGonagall accidentally spilled the beans to me" he grinned

"L-O-L Harry! Should we tell Ron?" She asked jumping up and down

"I think he would freak out, have you noticed Hermione? He's still not over you, you only dumped him 3 months ago, that's not enough time for Ron" Harry said seriously

"Oh…we'll just tell him about the dance, then we'll just say we'll be dancing together as friends" Hermione said quickly

"Yeah, sure, let's see how that works out" Harry said "Although…I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Well, do you have anything else in mind Harry?" Hermione said tapping her foot

"Well, no" Harry said in defeat

"Good, then it's settled"

(A/N I'm not sure of how this will turn out. Give me a suggestion, I'm kinda confused about what to do with Ron…lol…and I'm not sure if Malfoy should actually be with Hermione, should that happen? Suggestions please!

And thanks to my FIRST review ever, in my FIRST fanfic! Tucan, lol)


	3. The Letter

**Disclaimer**: As I said so last chapter

**Differences Aside, Humans Alike**

Chapter Three

Letter

Hermione went to sit down at breakfast the next day, she sat between Ron and Harry

"Hey Harry, hey Ron" she said to them once she sat down

"Hey…" Harry said and then grinned "Herm Herm" he said remembering last night's event

"Harry!" She said blushing, and nudge Harry in the ribs lightly so he wouldn't make a fuss

"Heylo Hermione" Ron said casually, not noticing what were they doing. As, he was too busy stuffing food in his mouth to bother noticing what was going on.

Suddenly, huge groups of owls came flying in threw the windows, some had letters, and the one that don't, they usually have the Witch Newspaper to read. 3 owls came flying to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and they each caught their newspaper/letters. Hermione opened her letters, it was from her parents (A/N and I know, no one really knows her parents, ((or if you do, tell me! )) so if, later on, I decide to use her parents, I'm gonna make a name up) Hermione read her letter, it said

_Dear my Beloved Daughter, _

_As you have informed us, N.E.W.T.S are coming, we know you are a very smart girl and will pass right away! But do not slack off, study hard, (but not too hard, we do not want you tired the next day, or else, you'll just do worst)_

Hermione laughed, she knew her dad had added that, she can tell by his writing, the rest of the letter, were her mom's writings.

_And take care of yourself lady, momma's not gonna go over there and feed you day and night. Now, I'm proud to say, you have become a smart and beautiful young woman, so do not let any boys distract you from work (and may I say, no making out in Hogwarts, mind you)  
_

Hermione blushed at this comment, and looked over at Harry, who was absentmindedly reading the newspaper still.

_Now, as daddy and I have to go now, oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention, ask Ron if you can spend Christmas with them, we have work to attend to dear, I hope you won't be sad, and of course, Harry will be spending Christmas with you and Ron too I say? Ok, now_

_Love,_

_ Dad and Mom_

_P.S. or as you kids do, something like this? x33_

Hermione laughed again, they meant 33 Hermione thought in her mind. She put it on her bag carelessly, too bad she didn't notice it when Harry snatched the letter up, he read it, and then said

"No making out Hermione, remember that" He grinned at Hermione

"Huh?" she looked over, seeing Harry grinning and holding the letter, she blushed a whole shade of red then said "Harry! If you think I'm gonna do THAT, you're crazy" Hermione said, indicating the make out part

"No…I don't think so, you're smart enough not too" Harry said grinning "Unless…" his face inched Hermione's "things just happen to be that way…"

(A/N I started this 3 days ago, and I wrote one chapter for each day, this took 7 pages at least, but I decided that, until I get more reviews…I cut it off and now, the other 4 pages, are for the next chapter…grins evilly so HAH, I'll update when I get at least **5** reviews, and that's that, if I don't… and those who WANT to read it…too bad, and I think this chapter was pretty short anyways, I usually put 2 pages for each chapter, NOT double spaced, AFTER I do. So yeah )


	4. I want you too

Aughzzz, never mind, I didn't get 5 reviews.,.T-T so, anywayz, I'll just post it up. If you like it…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: As I said so last chapter

**Differences Aside, Humans Alike**

Chapter Four

I want you to…

"Harry!" she squealed, getting the idea what Harry meant, she blushed furiously at this comment. "You're getting a sick mind Harry" Hermione said to him

"Hey! I was only kidding" he pouted "but boys at this age do get their minds contaminated Hermione" he said grinning. Hermione widened her eyes at this, then she made a fake cough and said

"Well, Ron and I never did that" she said sticking her nose up

"Did what?" Ron said, suddenly in the conversation

"Err…did nothing" Hermione said quickly

"Hey mate, we all know that when she says nothing, it's something" Harry whispered to Ron, and since Hermione was between both of them, she heard it, then glared at Harry, who, all of a sudden, put on a sweet smile

"and, she means making out, **ahem ahem**" Harry said trying to mutter it to Ron, without moving his mouth, because Hermione was still glaring at him.

"HARRY!" Hermione screeched. Harry and Ron both covered their ears

"That's one hell of a woman" Ron whispered grinning broadly to Harry

"Yep, you got that right" returning his grin, it was fun to piss Hermione off. Nevertheless, when she really needed them, they put off their silliness and help her on whatever she needed, that's what makes them good friends. They left the hall that day, (of course, when all the classes are done) and went to the common room, the trio studied for like half and hour before Ron said he gives up and went to sleep. Hermione frowned slightly, Harry laughed

"That's him, all right, 30 minutes and he's already tired!" Harry said to Hermione

"Yeah, that's him, if he isn't tired, I'll be asking 'WHAT YOU DO TO MY RON?" Hermione said jokelely

"MY Ron now eh? I thought I was yours" Harry said in a sarcastic sad voice

"Oh Harry! You knew what I meant" Hermione pouted

"No I don't, now you owe me a favor" Harry said with puppy eyes

"Awww…FINE FINE!" Hermione said after she saw Harry's puppy eyes

"And…now, I want you to do my homework" he grinned

"Harry! No! Choose something else, I'm not doing your homework for you! As if I don't have enough already" Hermione said to him

"Awww, fine then, I want you to…

(A/N HEHEHE, CLIFFHANGER! I already got other chapters, right here in my computer grinsI probably won't get many reviews…but this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me your thoughts on this story. Thank you.)


	5. Caught

**Disclaimer**: As I said so last chapter

**Differences Aside, Humans Alike**

Chapter Five

Caught

He leaned forward her face till their lips were barely touching "…kiss me" Harry smacked his lips against hers. At first she struggled a bit then she became calm, and kissed him back.

---------

Harry kissed me, Harry kissed me, Harry actually kissed. Me. Were my thoughts in my head as he pushed his lips against mines. I kissed him back, after a moment of struggle, he asked entrance to my mouth as his tongue were wandering in front of my lips. I opened them, I could feel Harry smile, he pushed me, back…and back…and back…I was too dazed to think, so I chose not too. This day can last forever, my first kiss, and it was with Harry.

---------

She let me into her mouth, amazing, I thought, I wanted to make the kiss deeper, so I pushed against her mouth, she was now on the floor, with me on top of her, it felt good, kissing Hermione, she was a good kisser, and I know, after this day, I'm gonna have a long time of continuously waiting to kiss her again. I loved her, I really did, but I can't shake the feeling that this relationship isn't gonna last

---------

I was on the floor, Harry kissed me passionately, his hands were on my neck, going down my back, his hands continued going down, to the end of my shirt, auwww, he made it feel good, he started taking my robes off, then he took the robes and threw It carelessly on the floor, he continued kissing me, and moving on to the bottom of my shirt when-

"WHAT, the HELL are you DOING?" Ron's voice rang threw the air. My mind snapped mind to reality, that was then I noticed what we were about to do. The letter my parents sent me rang across my head, and it wasn't even test time yet! Harry must've been in a daze too, because once Ron's voice was heard, his face was back to normal, and then when he looked at me, and at his hands, his expression was bewildered, and he jumped back in surprise

"Erm, sorry, Hermione-I was-I meant, um- I didn't mean to do that" Harry stumbled as he said the words.

"That's okay" I said, getting up "I feel dazed…" I said shaking my head. Ron, however, was mad.

"I said, WHAT, were you DOING" he said angrily

"Ron, by the looks of it, I'm sure you can-"

"OH SURE I CAN, BUT I WANT TO HEAR IT IN **YOUR** OWN FUCKING WORDS!" he roared, and it was clearly heard around the common room, I knew the students heard, they just didn't want to come out. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Out of my peripheral vision, i saw that Harry was having the same trouble.

"You know what? Forget it. You're right, by the looks of it, i can tell you guys were about the take your "relationship" to the next step. How long have you two been sneaking around my back? And you, Hermione, you just couldn't WAIT to snog Harry as soon you broke up with me, COULDN'T YOU?" Ron said, trying to keep his voice on a steady level, but it went an octive higher on the last two words. He then stormed out of room in fury.

I looked at Harry, and caught him staring back. We didn't speak for a while. Finally, Harry spoke:

"Well... that certainly puts a twist on things. I'm going to retire to my room and shower, see you later 'Mione" he said quickly.

After he left, i plopped down on the couch, reflecting back on Ron's words. God, how can i be so stupid? Not thinking about Ron's feelings. That was unlike me to be so selfish. I shook my head, as if trying to shoo the thoughts away.

"I'm tired" I said to myself. "I think i'm going to go study... yeah, that always takes my mind off of things." I walked to my room and took my potions book out of my bag. It worked, it took Hermione's mind off of Ron and Harry, and she soon fell asleep with her books on her chest and her robes still outside in the lobby.

(A/N: wow, i just found these, ahaha. havent updated in two years! well, i'm back cause it's summer. i'm so surprised at my own story, and i liked it, so i continued to add on to the remaining parts saved on this. Well, i know i probably won't get a lot of reviews, but if you review, i'll greatly appreciate it. thanks:) )


End file.
